totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama Rewind
This is a new series I came up. Episode 1 Chris: Yo, we are back on the island! After Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, I brainwashed every contestant to remember just when they started TDI/TDRI. This is gonna be awesome! The rules of the game stay the same. In a campfire ceremony, all but one contestant will recieve a marshmallow, and the unlucky loser will get electricuded back to normal on the lie-detector chair, walk down the dock of shame, and hop on the Hurl of Shame from last season, and be gone before he/she reveals about something that they remember. The contestants will be put into 2 teams., and finally, the last persons standing will win $1,000,000! Who will lose first? Well, I'll let you find that out right now on Total Drama Rewind! (later) All right, as the characters are getting here, we put them on the same boat as their boyfriends/girlfirends, but for some, we just put them together for randomness. "chuckles" (Geoff and Bridgette come onto the island making out) Chris: Uh, guys? I thought you were brainwashed? Geoff: "stops kissing Bridgette for a while" We were what? Chris: Uh, nevermind. But, how come you guys are making out? Bridgette: Geoff here was so nice to me when we were on the boat! Geoff: Yeah, baby! "continues making out with Bridgette" Chris: ...ok, and here comes Lindsay and Tyler. Tyler: "trips onto the dock" Ow. Lindsay: Are you ok, Noah? Tyler: Yeah, I'm ok. BTW, It's Tyler. Lindsay: Oh, sorry. "Cody and Sierra come to the island" Cody: Hi Chris! Here I am to start Total Drama Island. Chris: It's Total Drama Rewind. Cody: Did you guys change it at the last minute? Chris: Uh....yeah. Sierra: LOL, Chris. Chris: ...Moving on. "Trent and Gwen come to the island" Chris: Ah, it's great to see an old couple back together again. Gwen: "in confessionals" Um, what is Chris talking about? Trent: "in confessionals" "is speechless" "Leshawna and Harold come to the island" Leshawna: What's up, ya'll? Leshawna's in the house! Harold: "looks around" So, you mean this place is at a yu-"Chris shuts his mouth" Chris: "looks irritated" Yes. Harold: Awesome. "Duncan and Courtney come to the island" Duncan: "looks at Courtney" Hey there. Courtney: If you've been to prision, I'm not talking to you. Duncan: Whatever. "Owen and Izzy come to the island" Owen: WHOOOOHOOOO!!! Chris! I'm so physched to be here! WHOOOOHOOOO!!!! Izzy: Hi Chris. "Brick and Jo come to the island" Brick: So, do you work out a lot? Jo: Yes. I'm glad you saw that. "Mike and Zoey come to the island" Zoey: Are you glad we're here? Mike: Uh, yeah, it's beau-*gets shoved by Lightning and gets his shirt ripped off* Lightning: I was here first, fool! Zoey: Hey, take it easy! Mike: *turns into Vito* Hey-o! Stop shoving people! Lightning: *ignores him* Lindsay: *sees Lightning and starts fawning over him* Hi, I'm Lindsay. Lightning: I'm Sha-Lightning. Lindsay: Ok. *giggles* Tyler: *in confessional* This seems a little... odd. "Cameron arrives to the island" Cameron: Wow! A real lake! Birds! *gets pushed by the birds off the boat but gets saved by Zoey* Hoo, thanks. Zoey: You're welcome. "Beth and Noah come to the island" Beth: *goes up to Chris* It's so incrdulous to me- Chris: Yeah yeah yeah, I know. *sees her looking at him* What? Beth: You look shorter in real life. Chris: *facepalms* Noah: *simply walks past her* "Katie and Sadie come to the island" Katie: Eee! We're finally here! Sadie: Eee! I know, right! *they both sqeal* Noah: *in confessional* There is no way I'm on the same team with those 2 weirdos! "Ezekiel (now back to normal) and Eva come to the island" Chris: Ezekiel, what's up dude? Ezekiel: I think I see a bi-*mouth gets covered up by Chris* Chris: Don't finish that sentence, and also, don't try and say anything stupid, especially about girls. Ezekiel: Um, ok. Lightning: *cough*weirdo*cough* Lindsay: *giggles to herself* "Dawn and B come to the island* Dawn: Hi, I hope to win this competition the fairest I can. "Sam and Dakota (back to normal) come to the island" Dakota: Hi there, Dakota here, and-*sees Sam playing his game* You know you've been playing that this whole time, right? Sam: Wait, what? We're here already? "Scott and Staci come to the island" Scott: *looks like Staci has been talking this whole time* Oh my gosh, CAN YOU SHUT UP FOR AT LEAST 1 MINUTE?! *sees that everyone is staring at him* I mean, uh, hi. Courtney: *to Scott* That was a bit harsh, don't you think? Scott: *to Courtney* Well, she was talking my ear off the whole ride to here! *out loud* And what is this place supposed to be anyway? A camp?! Well, at least it reminds me of home... "DJ and Justin come to the island" DJ: *looks around* This looked a lot different on the application form. Scott: I know, right?! "Anne Maria, Heather, and Alejandro come to the island* Anne Maria: *is spraying hair spray on herself which is making Heather cough" Heather: Do you mind?! Anne Maria: *rolls eyes* Heather: *sees Alejandro looking at her* What? Alejandro: Nothing... Chris: Finally, everyone's here. All right, I'm gonna put you guys into 2 teams. The 1st team members are Alejandro, B, Beth, Cody, Dakota, Dawn, Gwen, Heather, Izzy, Justin, Leshawna, Lightning, Lindsay, Noah, Owen, Sam, Scott, Staci, and Trent. You guys are now known as the "Screeching Rats" Lindsay: Yay! *kisses Lightning on the cheek* Tyler: *in confessional* Ok, is it me, or does Lightning x Lindsay seem... weird? Chris: The rest of you are on the "Killer Maggots". Courtney: Killer Maggots? What kind of ridiculous name is that? Chris: Meh, I wasn't the only one who came up with the names. Now, for this season, we're going to repeat past challenges from Season 1 and 4, which you guys don't really know or remember, which is the fun part... for me! *chuckles* Anyway, your first challenge is basically to dive off a cliff into shark infested water. Mike: Isn't that a little too insane? Chris: Don't worry, there's just a little small teensy-weensy safe zone down below, and that's your target area. The team that has the most members to jump gets an advantage for the 2nd part of the challenge: Building a hot tub. The losing team will be sending someone home tonight. Now, get to it! "scene changes to them walking in the forest" Owen: This challenge doesn't seem... that hard. Lightning: Sha-please. As long as we win this challenge, none of the challenges should be hard for Lightning! Alejandro: As long as everyone lands in the safe zone and hopefully don't... get eaten, we should have no worries, right Heather? Heather: *gasps* How do you know my name? Alejandro: *in confessional* Even though Chris may have brainwash everyone, he forgot 1 person. *points to himself* But it would be unwise to act like I know everything about everyone, so I'll just lay low like pretty much everyone else and wait for the right time to strike. *end of confessional* *to Heather* Um, because Chris said your name out loud when you arrived? Heather: Oh, um, ok. *in confessional* Chris never said my name out loud, I remember, I have a good memory. He's up to something, I can tell, and I'm gonna find out what it is. Duncan: *sees Geoff and Bridgette making out* Ugh, get a room, you 2! Courtney: Hey, it's just love at first sight for them. Plus, we're here to make a friend or 2. Duncan: I don't make or have friends! *walks past her* Courtney: *in confessional* Jerk. *they arrive at the cliff* Noah: *looks over the edge and sees the safe zone* Man, Chris wasn't kidding when he said it was small. Chris: *arrives on his jet pack in the air* You see what I mean? It doesn't matter if you jump all at once or whatever. Just jump! Later! *leaves* Jo: All right, let's do this! YEAH! *jumps* Brick: Uh, yeah, what she said! *jumps* Mike: *to Zoey* You first. Zoey: No, *to Cameron* you first. Courtney: Oh, for crying out loud! *pushes all 3 off and jumps herself* Duncan: *in confessional* *laughs* Says the girl that said we needed to make a friend or 2. Courtney: *in confessional* When I said make a friend or 2, I meant people like me being my friend, not idiotic weirdos. I mean, for heaven's sake, I used to be a C.I.T! Mike: *as he falls, he lands on his crotch on a buoy and turns into Chester* Dang buoys! Always being at random places! *falls into the water* Zoey: You ok? Mike: *turns back to himself* Uh, never better! Katie and Sadie: *jumps off together* WHEEEEEE!!!!!! Alejandro: Come on team! Let's get jumping! *jumps* ARRIBAAAAA!!!!! Owen: Whatever you say, Al! *jumps* Alejandro: *as he's falling* Don't call me Al! *lands in the safe zone and when he gets on the surface of the water, the girls that have arrived on the bottom already fawn over him, except Jo* Jo: Pfft, pathetic. Alejandro: >.> *realizes Owen is gonna bellyflop on him and he does and it makes a huge splash* Staci: My great great great great uncle made cliffs, before them, land was just plains and flat grounds, and my great gre- Scott: Yeah, that's great. *pushes her down and jumps himself* Geoff: WHOO!!! I'm next! Bridgette: Careful Geoff. Geoff: "Careful" is my middle name. *jumps* Bridgette: *jumps* Lightning: Sha-bam! Let's get a move on, team! *jumps* SHA-BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tyler: *jumps* COWABUNGA!!!!!! *hits hard on the water* Lindsay: Nice try Noah. Tyler: *yells* ITS TYLER! Lindsay: *shrugs* *jumps* "Eva, Gwen, Izzy, Cody, Duncan, B, Dawn, Leshawna, Heather, Beth, DJ, Sam, Justin, Noah, and Trent jump" Sierra: *jumps* YEEEHAAWW!!! Anne Maria: I'm not jumping, my hair is gonna ge-*gets pushed down by Ezekiel* Ezekiel: *in confessional* "My hair's gonna get wet" yeah, blah blah blah, no one cares! *end of confessional* *jumps* DJ: *breathes deeply* *jumps* MAMAAAA!!!!!!!! Scott: Well, looks like everyone. Sam: Wait, where's Dakota? Dakota: *is seen putting on lipstick* Ok, I'm ready! *realizes that the rest of her team is down their already* Oops... Chris: And the Killer Maggots win the 1st challenge. *Killer Maggots cheer* (later, the Maggots are sen pulling the crates by carts while the Rats are having trouble lifting them) Dakota: I feel like I have a splinter! Scott: We would've gotton to pull the crates if it wasn't for you. Alejandro: Hey, don't blame her, it would've happened to any of us. *winks at Dakota and she blushes* Scott: *in confessional* Alejandro does have a point, besides, so far, she isn't the ONLY person here that has somehow annoyed me. Anne Maria: *in confessional* That stupid canadian boy is gonna get it for messing up my hair. *end of confessional* *grabs Ezekiel's arm* What's your dealio, dude?! Ezekiel: What do you mean? Anne Maria: You messing up my hair, that's what I mean, fool! Ezekiel: However would I have done that? Anne Maria: Don't play dumb! Ezekiel: *pulls arm out of Anne Maria's grasp* Alright whatever, jeez. Anne Maria: *looks at Ezekiel sternly* Cameron: Hey guys, I see the campground! Heather: *to Alejandro* Hey, do you know something I don't know, or what? Alejandro: Ah, Heather, th- Heather: And how do you REALLY know my name?! Alejandro: -ere's just stuff you don't really need to know. Heather: You know more than we think, do you?! *sees Alejandro ignoring her* Hey, I'm talking to you! Gwen: *chuckles* Wow, it sounds like Heather and Alejandro used to be a couple or something. Trent: *laughs at this* Yeah... (the teams arrive at the campground) Heather: *sarcastically* So the other team got here before us... big surprise. Alejandro: I have an idea: We can split into groups and build parts of the hot tub and combine together and hopefully it fits. Staci: Yeah, groups were invented by my great great great grandfather, and before him peo- Rest of her team: WE DONT CARE! (montage occurs where Maggots are seen working together while the Rats are working together poorly) Chris: Looks like the Maggots are the winners! (Killer Maggots cheer) Chris: Sucks to be you right now, Rats. I'll be seeing your sorry butts at the campfire tonight. (at the campfire ceremony) Chris: You've all casted your votes and made your decision. When I call your name, come up and get a marshmallow. The camper who does receive a marshmallow must be eletrocuted at the Electric-of-Shame and get hurled by the Hurl of Shame. And the marshmallows go to... Trent, Justin, Leshawna, B, Dawn, Sam, Beth, Lightning, Lindsay, Izzy, Noah, Owen, Cody, Gwen, Heather, Scott, and Alejandro (Heather glares at him when he gets his marshamallow). Down to Dakota and Staci. Dakota: What?! I thought I said it was just an accide- Chris: Yeah yeah, no one wants to hear it. Anywho, the last marshmallow goes to.............. Dakota. Dakota: *sighs in relief* Staci: Eh, oh well. *walks down the dock of shame* Chris: The rest of you are safe.... for now. Alejandro: *in confessional* *holding his marshamallow* Ah, the symbol of immunity. And this is hopefully not the last time I receive them, *crunches it in his hand* got it?! Heather: *in confessional* Ugh, what did he mean by "there's stuff you don't really need to know"? I should know pretty much EVERYTHING about EVERYTHING about this dang show. Also, I overheard Gwen thinking about me and Ale-whatever being a couple. If we WERE a couple, I would throw up. Chris: *in a monitor (like he usually is sometimes at the end of some Action and World Tour episodes)* *over heard Heather's confessional* Heh heh, yeah right. Will Alejandro tell all, and who's gonna fall? Find out next episode of Total Drama Rewind! Episode 2 Chris: Last time on Total Drama Rewind, I welcome back all the 1st and 2nd generation contestants and uh, brainwash them. *chuckles* They did a repeat of the 1st ever challenge of the series and the Rats lost and Staci was booted. Meanwhile, apparantely, Alejandro wasn't brainwashed *mutters to self* i'm gonna fire that intern who didn't brainwash him *out loud* and Heather grew suspicious of him. Will Heather make Alejandro spill the beans on everything about everyone? Will Courtney and Duncan ever be in a relationship again? And who's going to be the next contestant to regain their Total Drama memories and get hurled tonight? Find out at least the answer of the last question and maybe some more in this episode of Total Drama Rewind! (in the Maggots' boys side of the cabin) Duncan: *wakes up hearing Mike changing into his other personalities* Mike: *changes to Vito* Heyo Mike, I thought you said their would be hot chicks here, and sure I've seen some, but they now have boyfriends or whatever. *changes normal* Knock it off, Vito. *changes to Chester* Dumb punks and thinking about girls...*mutters* Duncan: *in confessional* Ok, that was... odd. Ezekiel: *in confessional* Meh, I've seen weirder. *leaves the cabin and accidently bumps into Anne Maria* Whoops sorry. Anne Maria: After messing with my hair last time, you better not mess with my tan, homeschool! Ezekiel: I said sorry, homes! (air horn sounds and everyone else rushes outside) Chris: Morning, campers! Geoff: Ah, dude, it's like 7 in the morning! Chris: Yes, I know, I woke u guys up early because the next challenge begins in about 3 minutes, which is a 5 km run around the island! (everyone groans) Chris: Hey, no pain, no gain, and if you wanna back out now, that's fine, but you'll miss out on a chance of winning 1 million dollars. *sees some of the contestants barely awake* Chef, would you kindly wake these guys up? Chef: *yells in megaphone* LETS GET TO THE STARTING LINE, COCKROACHES! GO GO GO!!! *everyone screams and goes to the starting line* Gwen: *in confessional* Is it me or does it seem like this game is brutal!? Chris: Alright, on your marks, get set, go! *they start running* Courtney: *while running* Come on, Maggots! The sooner all of us get to the main lodge, the sooner we win! Get those knees up! *sees Duncan glaring at her smilingly* What? Duncan: Oh nothing of my concern. Sam: *is starting to fall behind* *in confessional* Whoa, I haven't ran this hard since my gym teacher at high school had us run 2 miles in the gym. Dakota: You ok, Sam? Sam: I... think so... *falls over groaning* Dakota: *starts dragging him and Trent and Lightning help too* (most of them are at the main lodge now) Courtney: *arrives* I... think that's all of us... wait, where's Anne Maria? *sees her entering* Where were you?! Anne Maria: I needed a manicure break, you think these nails get good looking on their own, do you? Gwen: Hey wait a minute, if they lost, that means we won the challenge! *Rats cheer* Chris: Whoa ho, wait a minute guys, that wasn't the challenge. *walks to a curtain* Who's hungry? *curtain opens up to show a bunch of food* (after a while, everyone is pretty much full) Chris: Ok campers, time for part 2 of your challenge! Owen: Uh, I thought eating was the 2nd part? Alejandro: Haven't we been through enough?! Chris: It's time for the Awake-a-thon. The team with the last member still awake wins! Alejandro: So that means, the km run and the sober eating was part of your little scheme to make it harder for us to stay awake?! Chris: Yep. Alejandro: *in confessional* *curses* (12 hours in the challenge) Dakota: *almost falls over but is caught by Alejandro* Alejandro: Seniorita, are you ok? Dakota: No, I'm good, gorgeous. *giggles* Courtney: *is doing push ups* Duncan: What are you doing, princess? Courtney: Trying to *breathes* stay awake, *breathes* and don't call me princess! Heather: *in confessional* Since Alejandro is obviously a threat, I'm forming an alliance with people who also see right through his nature. *end of confessional* *sees Gwen and Trent talking and Lindsay fawning over Lightning* Can I borrow you 2 girls for a second? Lindsay: What's up, Heath? Heather: I'm thinking of forming an alliance with you guys to try to get rid of Alejandro. Lindsay: Why? Heather: Well, he's obviously up to something, I mean, just look at him! Alejandro: *winks at their way while Dakota is fawinng over him* Gwen: You really think he's actually up to something? Wow, it sounds like you have some kind of crush on him or something. Heather: I'm not in love with him! *sighs* Are you in or not? Gwen: Meh, why not? *in confessional* For now... Alejandro: *overheard everything they said but secretly* Elimination Order 37. Staci 36. TO BE CONTINUED